


Tell Me More

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Irkens (Invader Zim), Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Summary: Membrane is a man of science. He will gladly learn what information he can however he can.
Relationships: Professor Membrane/Original Irken Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Tell Me More

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> Fredrick is my head canon first name for Professor Membrane. Noir, an ex-Invader, was a childhood friend of his that saved his life during a horrid shark attack (specifically the one that took his arms). Now that she's alive and well again thanks to him, the two have gotten together.
> 
> Noir is the same height as Professor Membrane! And she's literally ancient! Just for the record.

Noir panted heavily as she tightened her thighs around Fredrick's head, biting down hard on her tongue to distract herself from the mind blowing pleasure rippling through her thanks to his mouth against her. "Pr-Professor…!" She gasped as she felt his teeth sink into her lower lips warningly. "Nngh…! P-please…!"

A single, thick finger slid inside of her, filling her more than her own could ever hope to, drawing a moan from her throat. "You know how we agreed to do this, Noir. You tell me something that interests me, I bring you closer to the edge." She watched with a shivering, onyx colored eye as he licked his lips of her slick.

"L-like what…?" Noir asked with trembling voice. "Like… how I can't survive without my PAK? Or… how I'm allergic to water? And meat burns my skin?"

"I knew all of those except the last one," the man chuckled. "Is that why you only eat junk food?" He curled his finger inside of her.

Noir gasped, moaning weakly. "Y-yeeees…! My species l-loves junk food. Donuts, candy, popcorn, chips, pizza, all of it! I-it's delicious! Entire… entire planets were conquered just to be used as food hubs!"

Another finger pushed inside of her, spreading her. Noir whined loudly, bucking her hips. Fredrick's other hand grabbed her hip and forced it back down against the bed. "That's it… Keep talking. Keep telling me things about your species."

"Th-they…!  _ Ah! _ Th-they have a social caaaaste…! B-b-based… based on height…!" Noir mewled. She had to cover her mouth as she felt his fingers spread inside of her. "P-please! Please, sh-show me moooore…!"

"More? Why, my dear, we've only just begun," chuckled Fredrick, pushing in another finger gently. "You can't be telling me in all ten thousand or so years you've lived you have never been touched like this." He watched as she shook her head, her entire body trembling. "Really? Then how do you reproduce?"

"Genetic engineering," Noir managed out before rocking her hips. That motion made her see stars.  _ More beautiful than the ones she had seen countless of in space _ . "W-we…! We take the DNA from the strongest…! And we engineer them into a new being, mixing, matching…! Hoping for the perfect soldier!" She gasped. A curse slipped from between her lips in her native language before she threw back her head, pushing the man away with her feet. "T-too close…!"

Fredrick was confused before laughing. He sat up on his knees before placing his hands on either side of Noir's head, looming over her. "You are doing amazing. I worried you wouldn't be able to talk with my fingers inside of you, but you're doing good. I wonder though if I could break you."

"B-break me…?" Noir questioned, cheeks flushed. She didn't realize what he was doing when he started to lean forward. When she felt his mouth near her antennae, she gasped and lightly pushed at him. "N-not…!" Too late. His mouth found one of the thin, black stalks and  _ sucked. _ "Mmmmnnnooooo…!"

" _ Am I already breaking you, Noir? _ " the male whispered huskily. " _ You love my mouth on these. Just admit it. Now I wonder how many times I can make you cum before you pass out from exhaustion… for science, of course. _ "

Another curse slipped from her lips. "N-nobody can break me," Noir panted out. "A-and for the record, I will admit to  _ nothing _ of the so-oooooh~!" His mouth had wrapped around the stalk again, humming around it and sending delicious vibrations up and down her spine. "S-stop thaaaat…!"

Fredrick smirked against her, reaching down and touching her all over again. The way she rocked her hips into his touch… He could feel himself getting worked up. He had to keep a clear mind, however. For the sake of science. He curled his fingers just right to stimulate her, loving her cry of surprise as she came around him. She whimpered and whined so nicely. He didn't stop. He wanted to know her limits. "Tell me more, Noir. Tell me  _ everything _ ."


End file.
